


A Whiff of Violets

by volvi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Period Typical Attitudes, credence is called obedience in this one (seemed more feminine somehow)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volvi/pseuds/volvi
Summary: A whiff of violets caught Obedience, the scent intense, but not too heavy. There was a tinge of spices, something that seemed to match its wearer’s voice, and Obedience had to keep herself from leaning in in order to smell the fragrance up close.------------The fem!Gravebone AU that had to be written. Because women.





	1. First Meeting

The first time Obedience saw her was an afternoon in the beginning of September. The day was warm, summer was still clinging to New York, not letting autumn come and claim the city just yet. 

Obedience was standing outside the Woolworth Building, handing out her Ma’s leaflets just like always, and just as always the people who went by seemed to go through great trouble keeping their distance. Obedience did not mind though. If she had to choose between her Ma’s beatings for not having managed to hand out her daily batch versus having done so, but then having to endure all that came with it, the beating was the preferable option of the two. The (few and rare) people who actually came up to her were usually men twice or trice her age, and with other things in mind than learning more about the Second Salemers. This is one of the reasons why this day would come to mark out as so special.

* * *

Graves recognized her at once. She was one of those Second Salemers’ kids. It was obvious even if she was currently lacking her usual company of that sadistic matriarch and those poor orphans (Graves had known it since she first had laid eyes on her that that Mary Lou woman was far from as holy as she would like people to think), if not due to her solemn clothing (plain, long, black skirt, a buttoned up blouse, and plain thin coat, and to this a pair of lace up boots - neither modern nor fit for the Indian summer), then because of the hunched shoulders and the gaze set on the pavement in front of her - as if afraid of meeting people’s gazes in case they would try to interact. (Weird. Was that not the whole idea? To “spread the word about the evil witches taking over the city” and all that? Graves wondered if they had any idea of how close to the truth that actually was - and if so; what would be their next move? Tar and feathers? Pitchforks and clubs? Disemboweling?) Graves cast a quick glance at her watch. Still a quarter to the weekly briefing, which meant that if she skipped going over some of the paperwork there was still time to do a bit of investigation. And as always when something piqued Graves’ interest, there was nothing that could keep her from going rouge.

* * *

“Mind if I take one?” A whiff of violets caught Obedience, the scent intense, but not too heavy. There was a tinge of spices, something that seemed to match its wearer’s voice, and Obedience had to keep herself from leaning in in order to smell the fragrance up close.

“O-of course mam!” Obedience glanced at the woman from underneath her fringe, while reaching out a leaflet with shaking hands.

“Witches huh?” The woman said thoughtfully. “How is one to pick them out? Are there any specific signs one should keep in mind?”

“I-it’s all in the pamphlet mam.”

“I’m sure it is, but I like to hear it from you, someone with much knowledge on the subject.” Had she not sound so sincere in herequest, Obedience would have been sure that she was being mocked. Desperately she tried to come up with something to say. It should not have been all that hard, considering she knew her Ma’s preaching by heart (of course she did!). It was just that people did not tend to linger, usually those who seemed interested enough would rather approach Ma directly, or some of Obedience’s sisters. Probably because she herself did not have a talent for words. She had learned from a young age that talking would only ever get her in trouble anyways.

“Sometimes they have the witches’ mark mam.”

“A mark?”

“Yes mam.”

“Hmm…” The woman seemed to think this over while skimming the words. “And they’re in contact with the devil you say?”

“Yes mam.” Obedience nodded pliantly, before blushing when having thought it was safe to look up at the woman’s face only to find herself meeting her gaze directly.

It struck to Obedience what a marvel the woman was to look at. She was by far the most beautiful person Obedience could possibly have ever seen. Or no, beautiful was not the word for her. There was something about her, something that made it hard to breathe if you caught her eye. Obedience could feel her heart beating in her chest, she could almost hear her own pulse inside hear head. The woman was wearing slacks and an ink black coat with a sharp cut, which almost made her look a bit masculine, had it not been for the dark painted lips and slightly coaled eyes. Her hair was kept in a modern, short, swirly cut, mostly dark, but with strays of grey in it. Obedience felt her mouth grow dry when the woman furrowed her brow slightly, while giving a small smile, most likely wondering why Obedience was staring at her. In hurry to not make it awkward for her (Lord knows Obedience herself was used to awkward), Obedience said the first thing that came to mind:

“There’s a meeting on Wednesday. In case you would want to know more.” Stupid, stupid! Why would someone like her ever want to come to a meeting to hear about witches? This woman most definitely had more exciting and adventurous things planned for her evenings. Most probably things that included intellectual, elegant people, much as herself. (Of some reason Obedience’s heart fell a bit at that. Silly really, what would ever make her think someone like herself would ever have something to offer someone like her. Sinful, wicked, wrong - that was all she was, and all she would ever be.)

“At this church on Pike Street?” She pointed at the pamphlet.

“Y-yes mam.”

“And you will be there? To answer all my questions?” The woman’s voice was calm and maybe, just maybe, she was not making fun of Obedience after all?

“Yes!”

“May I ask for your name, in case there’ll be a crowd?” Why this woman, who clearly wished to discuss the matters of keeping New York safe from witches after all, would ever choose her to talk to if she thought there would be other people attending, went beyond Obedience’s comprehension.

“My name’s Obedience, mam.”

“Obedience.” When spoken by the woman, her name sounded like it belonged to a completely different person, someone worthy and perhaps even cute. The woman reached out her hand, clearly waiting for Obedience to take it. When she hesitantly did, she received a firm shake, but the woman did not let go directly. “Penelope Graves. Penny for short.” She gave a small wink. Obedience blushed scarlet. “I’m afraid I’m in a bit of a hurry, work and all that, but I will see you Wednesday then, Obedience.” Graves started backing away, and Obedience felt a sudden need to say something more, if just to keep them together for a moment longer.

“Yes Mrs. Graves!”

“Director.” Graves winked once again, while lifting her hand to show the lack of a ring. Burgundy lips forming a smile and Obedience knew then and there was nothing she would not do in order to make her look at her like that again.


	2. Outside the Church

It was Wednesday evening and Obedience had been pacing around the church until Ma had caught her at it, which left her a red mark across her left cheek. Since then she had stood still, holding her head down, trying her best to keep the tears away. The mark stood out against her pale skin, showing exactly how wicked she truly was. When people started entering the church Obedience turned in on herself further, trying to make herself as small and insignificant as possible.

“Obedience.” Too caught up trying not to be seen, she had not noticed when Graves had walked straight up to her and done exactly that. 

“Mam, you came.” Obedience did not dare meeting her gaze, but could feel Graves’ eyes on her, brows furrowed.

“That looks like it’s hurting.” Graves said, voice sincere, but underneath it almost sounded… strained somehow?

“It’s nothing mam, I just had a tumble, that's all.” Obedience knew it was wrong to lie, but she could not tell her the actual reason. If she did there would be follow-up questions, and how could she possibly tell her that she had been so excited for the possibility of her coming to today’s meeting that her Ma had had no choice but to make her stand still by force?

Graves gave her a small smile, but her brows remained creased. She was just about to say something when Ma came up to them, smiling expectantly up at Graves, clearly sensing this was a woman of power and resources, someone who would be of great asset to their cause. Obedience suddenly felt sick, fearing Graves would get to know exactly the reason behind her mark. They started talking and she tried to hear what they were saying, but it was as if they were speaking in a different tongue. Her ears started ringing and had it not been for Graves pulling her back by once again saying her name, with that smooth, almost velvet, voice, she might have fainted.

“Obedience told me about today’s meeting, and promised to educate me about your cause. I’m a working woman of New York City, and we do have to look after one another. Especially if the threat is as bad as your pamphlet inclines.”

Mary Lou was looking at Obedience quizzically, obviously not truly believing Obedience was able to get someone to attend their meetings. Obedience swallowed thickly. Ma was right to doubt her. When Chastity often managed to recruit new allies for their cause, she never had any such luck. Even eight year old Modesty was better at it than Obedience was.

Mary Lou was saying something to Graves, something about their cause and the importance of spreading the word, but Obedience was once again zooming out. She was therefore taken by surprise when Graves gripped her elbow and started leading her out of the church.

“M-mam!” She looked up at Graves, before turning her head towards Mary Lou, who clearly had the message of _you-will-get-her-to-join-us-or-else_ written all over her face.

Obedience did not dare looking at Graves until they had reached a bench outside in the back and sat down beside each other.

“I need your help.” Obedience had no idea what to answer, so she just waited for her to continue.

“She beats you.” It was a statement that left no room for arguments. “Furthermore, you are malnourished, look like you’ve not slept in days, and are forced to do the bidding of someone who clearly wishes the worst for you.” She was still just stating facts, as if reading the background information on some protocol in order to be able to decide on whether this was a case interesting enough to take on.

“Mam, she doesn’t, I don’t, I…” Graves just looked at her, one eyebrow raised, as if daring her to continue. Obedience took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to continue. “She looks after me, mam. I deserve it, I promise you I do. She is trying to keep the devil out of me, but I’m-“ she took a deep breath and was grateful that Graves did not interrupt her. “I got myself to blame really. If you only knew…” Her eyes started growing blank of tears and she furiously tried blinking them away. Just when she was about to continue, Graves took her by her cheek. Her palm was warm against her bruise, and instead of feeling sore, it was almost as if the pain started fading. Suddenly she felt a small nip, as if something bit her. She gasped, looking up to meet Graves’ gaze, not even realizing tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

“There. Good as new.” Graves smiled, stroking her thumb where the bruise had been. Without thinking, Obedience lifted her hand to let it rest on top of Graves’.

“Y-you’re a witch!” She whispered. Graves’ expression contained a whole range of emotions: affirmation, pride, sorrow… guilt?

“I am and I need your help.”

“My help?”

“Yes Obedience. There are things happening in New York, wicked things, things far beyond what you can imagine. I need you to work with me, to give me information.” Graves’ gaze was firm and left neither room for negotiation nor decline. Obedience shuddered.

“But I don’t know anything.” If only she had something to offer, something which would make her of value after all. How disappointed Graves would be, when finding out she had nothing to give.

“Oh but you do.” Graves smiled, a smile that could almost be described as serene, had it not been for the darkness in her eyes. “You can tell me about the Second Salemers. Keep me updated of what you know.” Graves lifted her hand and carefully wiped away the tear on Obedience’s cheek. She could not help but to lean into the touch and with her eyes closed she found herself nodding. Graves leaned in further herself, Obedience could once again smell her perfume. She took a deep breath, but made sure to remain as quiet and stay as still as possible, desperate not to ruin the moment.

But Obedience could not stop time. Graves let go, and her voice lacked the previous softness and sounded businesslike instead, almost cold. “You will be compensated, of course. Just tell me what you want and I’m sure it can be sorted out.”

“W-what?” What could she possibly want? She had no right to ask for anything (she was quite certain she had no right to help her out in the first place too, but that guilt was something she would have to deal with later), and furthermore she had no idea what would deem as a fitting price. Donations for the church? Her attending one of the future meetings? (Wicked, wicked Obedience, how could she be so selfish!)

“You don’t expect me to let you do my work for free, I hope? I mean I was hoping I came across as a bit more honest than that.” Once again her voice turned soft, as if the clinic tone of before had only been in Obedience’s imagination.

Obedience took a deep breath of the violet scent before answering. “Maybe we could meet again and you could show me some more magic.” She felt herself blushing. Her palms were damp and she could feel her heart beating. Not only was the question selfish, reckless, and possibly dangerous – it was also plain naive. To actually think someone like Graves would want to ever meet her more than what was absolutely necessary in order to gain the information she needed. She did not dare to look up, not wishing to meet her eyes when she was about to be rejected.

Instead of doing any such thing, Graves took one of Obedience’s hands between hers. “Consider it a deal.” Graves turned her hand so that the palm was now facing up and once she moved away, Obedience could not help but to gasp. A dark rose was growing in the palm of her hand, thick petals colored deep burgundy, too many to count. Once it stopped growing Obedience cupped it carefully, as if afraid that it would blow away or that she would somehow drop it even if there was no wind. Just when she was about to stutter out something about the flower’s beauty she realized that Graves was no longer on the bench beside her. She had vanished in thin air, and even though that should have terrified her, Obedience could not help but to smile. She had left her a rose, a rose made out of real magic. Witches actually existed, but from what she had just been shown they were far from what her Ma had warned her of. Obedience lifted the rose to her face and her smile broadened when the flower did not smell of roses, but of violets.

It was not until far later that night, in bed, looking at the rose that was resting on top of her pillow, that it got up to her. What if this was exactly what all of Ma’s preaching had been all about? Witches, luring you in, pretending to be good, when in fact all they wanted was for you to join them in their sin? Was this not exactly what Director Graves had done? Dried her tears, asked for her help, and promised her things in return. Obedience’s heart beat hard in her chest, she could feel her pulse inside her mouth and it tasted of iron. She had just signed a contract with the devil, she was lost, ruined, beyond salvation. She threw the rose out of the bed, all of a sudden terrified to be anywhere near it. It was first when it lay on the wooden floor that she realized that it had the exact same color as Graves’ painted lips. She had gotten kissed by the devil and for what was worse, she had sworn her allegiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to update this one! That took me like what, a month? I totally blame uni! 
> 
> Oh and if any of you feel like talking fem!Gravebone (or the original Gravebone too I suppose!) I'm volviroyale on Tumblr. :*

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing thing that I'm writing for my own enjoyment (and need of lesbian fics - because we all would write about Queenie if there was another woman to ship her with apart from her sister!), so I've no idea where this is going. 
> 
> I imagine Graves as a strict femme fatale sort of, and Obedience, well, imagine Ezra as a woman and there she is I suppose! (And btw, of course Graves had to wear a violet scent, because violets duh!)


End file.
